


比尔在中东【坑】

by Tremella



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 比尔走路去使馆，这是他现在工作的地方，离他家不远，离尼罗河更近。他在这儿呆了快四年了，几乎可以闭着眼走个来回。





	比尔在中东【坑】

**Author's Note:**

> 估计是写不出来了，就，干脆发出来吧。

比尔走路去使馆，这是他现在工作的地方，离他家不远，离尼罗河更近。他在这儿呆了快四年了，几乎可以闭着眼走个来回。他在这里过得还不错，没出过什么乱子，但是他觉得，连使馆花园里的芦荟都知道他本质上其实是个什么。  
他理论上需要收集埃及的经济贸易发展状况，报告给他的祖国，并像个拉皮条的似的给想做交易的英国人们寻找一些合适的目标和价格：这都是他掩护职位里份内的事。另外，他还可以收集到更多的信息——铁幕那边的人们通过苏伊士运河运送了哪些敏感物资，表亲们与这些中东人又谈妥了怎样的价格。这些琐碎的事情倒是对圆场和莫斯科中心都有点用，不过也就那么一点。  
大臣把他这个工作说得冠冕堂皇，那家伙是比尔一个塞康比家那边的表亲。他那意思仿佛是，无所不能的比尔·海顿，又有着和中东人打交道的经验，到了开罗，就成了第二个阿拉伯的劳伦斯。 仿佛凭他自己能叫大英帝国在中东地区重振雄风。  
比尔自己当然知道这都是胡说八道，大臣的本意或许真是如此，那么他就真是个天真的废物。这也许是个惩罚，叫他来感受一下苏伊士运河危机之后大英帝国无可避免的颓势。他所做的工作还不如给老总寄一盒加了香料的埃及红茶粉改变下口味来得有用。  
他离开圆场的时候，史迈利他们正在为东德的利马斯那事弄得不可开交。为了一个蒙特，牺牲一个酗酒的跑腿汉大概并不足惜。这其中不少应该是史迈利的手笔，这家伙是个不容小觑的人物，智慧与恰当的残忍在矮胖身躯里隐藏得挺好。当比尔结束他的外交任期回到圆场、要开展更多的“工作”时，需要注意老乔治。  
比尔不知道卡拉对自己刚获得了苏联国籍的奖励就被扔到了开罗这种事有什么想法，但这种人事变动也不是他能左右的。卡拉只是表示，会有人以贸易代表的身份不定期的来和他接头——这倒也符合他现在的身份。

为他打杂的当地年轻人是个挺聪明伶俐的小子，长相也干净俊俏。比尔想着，远在英国的吉姆，一定以为自己在这边都搞上了好几个阿拉伯小伙子，毕竟他的事务并不甚繁重和危险。但事实上他并没有，他没有像安德烈·纪德的背德者们一样，一踏上阿拉伯的土地就被古铜色皮肤的男孩子们吸引——即使他们之间有些人眼睛圆圆如鹿一般叫他想起吉姆——有一次他看一个冲着他笑着的坏小子看得入神，差点被他的同伙摸走了钱包——这简直业余得如同来猎艳的愚蠢欧洲游客。他想着吉姆，远在他们还在学校里的时候，他搞了别的学院的男孩子，虽然也没有故意掩饰，但是吉姆还是跟往常毫无区别，但是当他望向对方眼睛时他就觉得这家伙肯定知道了，只是在忍耐和迁就他——这叫比尔没来由地生气，甚至感到了转瞬即逝的愧疚。他自己也搞不懂，这一次是故意不想叫吉姆一猜即中（即使对方从没承认这种  
事），所以才毫无理由地没有像他往常一样的作风。  
比尔想写信向吉姆抱怨，他被尼罗河上毒辣的太阳晒得通红，这比南欧的还要厉害得多，嘴唇干燥得掉皮，在刚来的时候甚至起了几天疹子，又痛又痒；炸鹰嘴豆泥丸子倒是确实挺好吃，但也不适合天天吃；亚麻衬衫也不够凉快；去犹太人开的餐馆吃了次东欧风格的炖牛肉，比他做的差远了。这些无聊的事情毫无机密可言，使用民用邮政和几个可靠的假名应该也不会有人注意到。不过比尔还是忍住了。

晚上比尔还有个必须要参加的鸡尾酒会，与会者都是各国的投资者和贸易代表团，以及各使馆中的负责贸易的官员——如同一个拉皮条市场。比尔希望卡拉派来的联络员能在这一批人里，即使他的报告只是些鸡毛蒜皮。  
比尔甚至有些难以掩饰地在躲着科尔先生了：那家伙想要某处油田的合作开采权，却拿不出比表亲更好的价格和条件——所以他祖国的地位正在全线溃败，再加上这种人的“努力”。他思索着那些人什么时候才能认清这一点，伦敦不再是世界的中心——这确实是有点痛苦，但是作为人类的话倒是必经之路：比尔想起来幼儿时的自己，是什么时候才自知并不是无所不能，意识到他的小床之外都是他无法掌控的事物——他着实为此震惊，甚至哭了一上午。但这还不是最令人绝望的，在多年之后或许还发现自己不仅不能主导什么，反而成了别人的棋子。但是很多人迟钝到完全感受不到这些，或许科尔先生——或者大部分英国人属于这一类，比尔想着，这种人会不会过得更快乐一些。  
这一次的宴会中有苏联的代表团，比尔寻思着卡拉塞给他的联络员会不会在其中。他在餐台的沙拉旁发现了一个从中间掰开的烟盒。


End file.
